marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett (Earth-807128)
, Patch, Wolverine | EditorialNames = Old Man Logan; formerly Wolverine: Old Man Logan | Identity = Public | Affiliation = (Xavier Institute member); formerly , | Relatives = Maureen Logan (wife, deceased); Scotty Logan (son, deceased); Jade Logan (daughter, deceased); Bruce Banner, Jr. (adopted son); Gaea (mother of his unborn child); presumably the same as his Earth-616 relatives | Universe = Earth-807128 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-616) | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Prime Earth; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo, Prime Earth; Nu-World, X-Mansion, Earth-807128 | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 300 lbs | Weight2 = (with Adamantium skeleton); 195 lbs (88 kg) (without Adamantium skeleton) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly Black) | UnusualFeatures = Animal-like canine teeth, mutton chops, claws, and formerly possessed a unique hairstyle | CharRef = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer and teacher; former, vigilante, farmer, drifter, mentor, combat and survival instructor, soldier, assassin, headmaster | Education = Privately tutored as a child, formal/informal learning as a well-traveled adult, with exposure to diverse cultures worldwide, and extensive training in a myriad of advanced studies/disciplines | Origin = Mutant, born with his amazing abilities that developed during puberty and later augmented by the Weapon X program. | PlaceOfBirth = Alberta, Canada | Creators = Mark Millar; Bryan Hitch | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 558 | Quotation = His body hits the floor and everything feels right. I know a peace I ain't felt in a long, long time. I'm sure now. This is why I'm here. I'm here to hunt. | Speaker = Logan | QuoteSource = Old Man Logan Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Killing the X-Men On the night that the heroes fell and the villains gained control, Wolverine was at the X-Mansion with Jubilee receiving an emergency signal from the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., the Fantastic Four, Wakanda, and everywhere else. .]] The Mansion was then invaded by a group of super-villains (many of whom were believed dead). Wolverine began to evacuate the younger students while the rest of the X-Men mysteriously vanished after the onslaught began. After killing nearly all of the villains, the fight came down to Wolverine and Bullseye. After finally finishing him off, Bullseye was revealed to be Jubilee. Mysterio appeared and the illusion was swept away: Wolverine, while under Mysterio's illusion, had slaughtered the X-Men. Stricken with grief, Wolverine ran into the wilderness and was unable to account for his time there. He then attempted to commit suicide by laying his neck on the train tracks as a train approached. The attempt failed, but he decided that the "Wolverine" was dead. He put the violence of his past behind him and simply went by "Logan". Meeting Maureen Logan then roamed the continent of North America for years, until he arrived at the Weapon X Facility, which was settled by a group of survivors. Thinking that he was a spy of some sort, they beat Logan until Maureen stepped in and stopped them. She then showed him around their camp and introduced herself to him. Logan and Maureen soon developed a romantic relationship, and lived happily until their base was attacked by supervillains, and they were forced to flee to Japan. However, they were soon kidnapped by a group of ninjas called the Silent Order, resulting in Logan being stabbed in the neck. This ended up revealing to Maureen that he had regenerative abilities. With their interested peaked, the Silent Order ninjas took Logan and Maureen to their leaders, Sohei and the Silent Monk. Logan, after having the Silent Monk look inside his head, broke free or his restraints, and killed everybody in the Silent Order. Maureen was horrified at what Logan had done, but ultimately accepted it because it was for the greater good. She then told him that she wanted to go back to North America and that she was pregnant. Logan, afraid of what would happen to his new family if his life continued option be filled with violence, promised Maureen that he would never be the Wolverine, or kill, ever again. They then went back to America, and settled down on an abandoned barn in California. Road Trip For over a decade, Logan refused to pop his claws and became a farmer and family man, living in Hulkland, formerly known as California, with the Hulk Gang as his landlords. After failing to pay his month's rent, his children offered to sell their toys. Logan refused to sell his children's toys to pay for the rent however. Logan realised that he would be unable to pay, and that the Hulk family will not accept a simple plea to pay double next month. The Hulk Gang arrived the next day to confront Logan on his lack of payment, and violently beat him, mocking his inability to fight back despite once having been the most violent of superheroes; though Logan entertained visions of gutting the eldest Hulk brother, he remained calm and took his beating, to the disappointment of his son, Scotty. Healing from the injuries in bed during the night, though very slowly due to his age; Logan was confronted by a blinded, elderly Hawkeye. In order to pay off his rent, Logan accepted a job from Hawkeye: help him navigate across the country and deliver a secret package, possibly illegal. The next morning Logan said goodbye to his wife and children. They left in the vehicle once known as the Spider-Mobile, newly customized by Hawkeye for a long trek. Hawkeye was in the driving seat; despite his being blind, the vehicle was still his, and Logan's purpose on the journey was to help him stick to the right direction. Turning on the car's Satnav, Logan saw a map of America, now a land dominated entirely by super-villains, who have renamed cities and areas in America for themselves, with names such as "Lair of the Creel Gang", "The Lizard King", "Paste Pot Creek", "Hammer Falls", "Osborn City", "The Kingdom of the Kingpin", and "Doom's Lair". The route plotted for the two old men went straight through Amerika. They passed San Francisco, where the Mole Man's Moloids had devastated the area. A biker gang, calling themselves the "Ghost Riders", attacked the two partners and tried to see what Hawkeye/Clint Barton was carrying in the Spider-Mobile's trunk. Logan took a beating from the gang, and Hawkeye killed them all. When asked why he didn't defend himself, Logan had a brief flashback which revealed a massive beating from Wild Child, Apocalypse, Omega Red, and Mr. Sinister. The pair then traveled to Hammer Falls, formerly Las Vegas, where people gather to pray for the return of the heroes. There, an Ultron robot told Clint his third wife, who is also Spider-Man's youngest child, was waiting for him: their child got the idea of assuming the mantle of Spider-Girl and went to confront the Kingpin, where she would soon be executed. Logan and Hawkeye headed for the Kingpin's headquarters to rescue Spider-Girl who attempted to defeat the Kingpin with the help of Daredevil and the Punisher. In an arena filled with cheering spectators, the new Kingpin (after stating that he killed Magneto because he got too old, and took his turf) had the two executed by feeding them to dinosaurs. After crashing the Spider-Mobile through the side of the building holding Spider Girl, Hawkeye killed all of the guards without the help of Logan. The Kingpin arrived as Hawkeye frees his daughter. But upon being freed, she killed the Kingpin and turns on Hawkeye, revealing that she was in fact only interested in ruling over the Kingpin's turf. As Spider-Girl prepared to kill her father, Logan looked on. Having only accompanied Hawkeye to the end of helping his family out their financial rut and having taken a vow of pacifism (refusing to so much as pop his claws for the last several decades) Logan reluctantly prepared to step into the conflict, saying before he did, "Damn you to hell for making me do this, Hawkeye." Logan then proceeded to drive the Spider-Mobile through the site of the brawl, grab Hawkeye, and crashed out the side of the building, the two made a break for it. Spider Girl then ordered her new minions after them, and, soon, Logan and Hawkeye were being chased down by at least 50 cars, some with Raptors. Before they could gain on the two heroes, the Moloids collapsed the ground around them, swallowing them into the Earth. Logan awoke a few hours later, completely underground thousands of feet. Logan activated a glow-stick, and saw that the Moloids had devoured everyone except Logan and Hawkeye. He then helped Hawkeye out of an overturned Spider-Mobile, then got in, and used the Spider-Mobile to drive up the wall underground and out of the chasm. They then proceeded to drive cross-country, back on their route. On their way, they passed through Paste Pot Creek, Wyoming, home to dinosaur imports from the Savage Land; Electroville, where a collapsed Baxter Building lied over the giant skeleton of Loki; and South Dakota, where the Red Skull, the new president of the United States, had his face on Mount Rushmore (also home to a hostless Venom symbiote). They made their way to Iowa, where the two stopped at a bar for a drink. It was here that Logan revealed that he's only doing this for the money to pay the rent for his family. He said he didn't get excited by death anymore, and didn't want to go back to the way he was, that he said he's afraid to. That statement triggered a flashback to Wolverine, costume torn and bloodied, standing over the dead bodies of Omega Red, Mister Sinister, and Lady Deathstrike. A man then came over and was about to joke about the two heroes' "heart-to-heart" when Logan tackled him and put his fist under his jaw, tempting him to make a joke. He then stormed out of the bar, after being stopped by Hawkeye. Hawkeye, frustrated and curious, begged Logan to tell him what happened to him. Logan then agreed to tell him his story about what happened to him on the night the heroes fell. After the flashback, Logan and Hawkeye set out back on their journey. They came across a young boy named Dwight wearing Ant-Man's helmet and asking for a toll of 80 cents to cross a bridge. If they didn't pay he would have the ants take care of them to which Logan replied "is this a joke?" Hawkeye paid the toll and told Logan the kid was serious and that it's 80 cents well spent. As they drove over the bridge several corpses were seen under it. They continued on past a herd of dinosaurs while a Venom symbiote controlled Tyrannosaurus Rex followed behind them. They noticed the T-Rex and attempted to shoot at it while being monitored on a security screen by Emma Frost. She sent Black Bolt to stop the Venom T-Rex with his vocal powers. After repairing the Spider-Mobile, Emma allowed Logan and Hawkeye to continue with their journey. Upon reaching their destination of New Babylon, formerly New York City, and now covered in all areas with propaganda by the Red Skull, Hawkeye revealed that the box contained 99 samples of the super soldier serum to be used by members of an underground resistance to form a new group of Avengers to tackle the villains. Hawkeye's price for delivering the package is that he wanted to be given one of the samples so that he could join the new Avengers. Unfortunately, the resistance movement was a hoax and the whole deal was part of a sting operation by S.H.I.E.L.D., Logan was gunned down by the undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and Hawkeye was then killed. Logan and Hawkeye's bodies were brought to the White House to the Red Skull, Logan's healing factor prevented him from dying and he healed from the bullet wounds. One of the goons was about to tell the others, but was kicked in the family jewels and knocked unconscious as Logan got up and began beating the life out of Tobias and his goons. The Red Skull sealed the room and began mocking Logan, how he was a pacifist and a coward, and that he should crawl back into whatever hole he hid in, even mocking the fact that Logan wouldn't pop his claws. Logan began throwing the Red Skull through his display cases, spewing hero memorabilia everywhere. The Skull got his hands on the Ebony Blade, and came at Logan, just as Logan was able to grab Captain America's Shield, and deflected the blow. Logan got the best of him, and was standing over the Skull ready for the kill. Logan decapitated the Skull with the Shield, and began hearing the guards attempting to blow a hole into the room. He searched the room for a weapon, and chose to don Iron Man's Armor, blasting a hole through the door, and grabbing the case of cash before flying out of the White House full speed back to California. The armor warned him that he was consuming the last of the fuel rods, and that a crash was imminent, but Logan pushed the armor faster and harder, causing him to crash in the desert many miles from his home. Two travelers noticed the crash, and began to make their way to it to scavenge the metal when Logan became conscious again and fought them off. 36 hours later, Logan finally made his way back to the family farm, meeting his neighbor outside his house. Logan asked if the Hulk Gang had been around, and explained that he has their money. Logan's neighbor reluctantly gave him the bad news. The Hulk Gang "got bored" and came by early, murdering his whole family. Logan viewed their broken bodies inside the house as his neighbor reminded him that the good christian thing to do was to bury and mourn them, and any retribution he seeked would only cause more problems for the other families in that area. Logan didn't seem to be listening, and when his neighbor asked him if he heard what was said, Logan's face changed and he replied: "The name isn't Logan, bub... it's '''Wolverine.'"; while popping his claws for the first time in 50 years. Avenging His Family .]] Filled with rage, Wolverine tracked down every single member of the Banner family and killed them with his adamantium claws in revenge for what they did to his family. After almost all the clan was dead, he went to the main hideout where Bruce Banner was hiding with his baby grandson Bruce, Jr. Banner told Wolverine that he killed his family hoping that the Wolverine would comeback for revenge, giving him the opportunity to have one final fight with his foe. Although Banner was extremely strong, Wolverine was able to stab him. Unfortunately, Banner transformed into the Hulk and ate Logan "killing him". Later that night, the Hulk started to feel sick, and from his guts, Wolverine reappeared killing him from the inside, thanks to his healing factor. Then, Wolverine returned to his farm, buried his family and went to restore the law in the country, with the help of baby Bruce Jr., who Wolverine raised as his son and trained to be a hero in his own right. He helped retake the world from the villains. Hooded Man Centuries later, having forswore the "Wolverine" name and being now called the "Hooded Man", Logan helped the Fantastic Four and other heroes to form the New Defenders. The New Defenders would use a time-machine to transport their dying world to Earth-616, where they settled on Nu-World with the help of the present-day Fantastic Four, and Logan eventually went back to his native reality to resettle the depopulated Earth with Gaea. Secret Wars When the Multiverse was destroyed, leading to the construction of Battleworld, Logan ended up on the domain known as the Wastelands, a recreation of his native reality. After having declared to set his world right, Logan disrupted a poker game between the Gladiator and his Flying Devils, and ended their human trafficking ring by killing them, freeing those imprisoned. While on the way back to meet with Danielle Cage, Logan witnessed a decapitated head of an Ultron Sentinel fall from above. Wishing to investigate further, he brought it along with him back home, where Hulk Jr. and Danielle were also residing. After explaining this new development to her, he carried on to investigate the head's origins. Thanks to a visit to Hammer Falls and meeting with the dying Emma Frost, he found out that it had come from beyond the Wastelands, and begun his venture beyond his domain. When Logan trespassed upon its borders, he was approached by a Thor of the Thor Corps, and was attacked by her with a lightning bolt for breaking Doom's laws, falling into the Domain of Apocalypse in the process. Already healed from the burns caused by the Thor's attack, Logan was attacked by Creed, who was one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse, and his soldiers, but was rescued by the X-Men and taken to their hideout, where they were attacked by Apocalypse himself and his other Horsemen. The battle that ensued was intervened by the Thor who attacked Logan earlier, and as she had an argument with Apocalypse, Logan fled and hid himself. The Thor then demanded to know to where he had run, but no one answered. Angry, she attacked both the X-Men and the Horsemen of Apocalypse with a lightning bolt (which made Apocalypse furious) and then went looking for Logan through the domain. When she was near the domain's walls, Logan climbed it and attacked her from behind. Enraged, the Thor attacked him with another lightning bolt and let him fall into the neighboring domain, Technopolis, as she was attacked by Apocalypse's Infinite Soldiers. Logan was taken to Stark Tower by Baron Stark and Grand Marshal James Rhodes, the Thor of that domain. After healing his wounds, Logan woke up and found out he was in a totally different domain from the one he was. He ended up engaging Rhodes in fight, but was defeated and sent to the Deadlands as punishment for breaking Doom's laws. Thanks to his healing factor, Logan managed to fight through the hordes of zombies of the Deadlands, taking shelter inside a cave, where he found an uninfected She-Hulk, who had been there for a long time. He was trying to convince her to throw him out of the Deadlands when the zombies who were pursuing Logan found them. In a desperate attempt to save Logan's life, She-Hulk caught him and jumped as high as she could to throw him out of the Deadlands as he had suggested, ultimately sacrificing her own life to do so. Afterwards, Logan found himself in the Kingdom of Manhattan. While wandering the city he hadn't seen in years, Logan met this domain's Jean Grey and Emma Frost, and was taken by them to met the rest of the X-Men, as well as the son of one of the Wolverines of the domain, Jimmy Hudson. Later, after leading the superhero population of the Kingdom of Manhattan in a rebellion against God Emperor Doom, Logan found himself in a new world. Quest for Vengeance Logan appeared in Earth-616, an alternate universe set in a similar past to his. He immediately decided to kill the people responsible for turning his future into what it became, before they had the chance to do so. He also chose to remain under the radar, believing it was his destiny to kill the X-Men, something he would do anything to avoid. .]] His first target was Black Butcher, a D-list villain that in Logan's future had stolen his son's baseball cap. After killing him, Logan remained set up in his workshop to get his bearings, before hearing on the radio that the Hulk was in Manhattan. Logan immediately set out to kill him, leading to a fight. Weakened by old age, Logan was no match for a Hulk in the prime of his youth, and failed to kill him. The fight stopped when Logan realized that the Hulk he was fighting was not Banner, but in fact Amadeus Cho. Hurt from the fight and trying to avoid the police, he fled to Brooklyn and broke into Clint Barton's home, to get some help. To his dismay, he found Kate Bishop there instead. After explaining who he was and passing out on Hawkeye's couch, Logan awoke thirty-three hours later. After learning that he was looking for Mysterio, Bishop looked up his last known whereabouts on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database and demanded to come with Logan as he investigated. When they arrived, they found two individuals there. Logan immediately attacked them, cutting off one man's hand, despite them denying that they knew who Mysterio was. A horrified Kate Bishop tried to stop him, but Logan quickly neutralised her, as the two men escaped. Logan gave chase, but was stopped by the arrival of Steve Rogers. The two of them confronted each other, until Kate Bishop interfered and fired a tranquilizer arrow at Logan, knocking him unconscious. Waking up in Alberta, Canada, Logan was told by Steve that he had something to show him, but Logan thought it was one of Mysterio's illusions and attacked Steve, but was later defeated. Steve later showed the Adamantium encased corpse of his counterpart, revealing to him that this was not his past. This prompted Logan to tell him about the future that he had experienced and how Banner took away his family. Steve offered his help, but Logan refused. .]] Chance at Redemption Logan managed to stay under the radar for eight months, but eventually caught the attention of the X-Men when he was confronted by Cerebra. The team initially believed him to be the late Logan of their universe. He initially refused Storm's proposal to join the X-Men, but he was finally convinced by the time-displaced Jean Grey, who promised to stop him at the slight chance he'd go down the path he believed he was destined to. Logan, alongside with Colossus, Magik, and Iceman, was assigned to venture into Weirdworld to bring Sunfire to X-Haven; however, Storm secretly told Logan that if Sunfire didn't comply then he would have to kill him. Sunfire did comply though, and he went with the X-Men to X-Haven. Civil War II At some point Director Maria Hill enlisted Logan's help in investigating the disappearance of her S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Wolverine later on saved him from being digested by Fin Fang Foom. She asked Gabby to take him somewhere safe; meanwhile, she covered herself in the pheromone and used it to lure an amorous Foom out to sea. Laura was distressed when she returned home that evening to discover that Gabby brought Logan there to recover, as she adamantly refused to accept that he was her Logan; however, Logan awoke and struck her speechless when he revealed that he recognized the apartment, as it was where he'd raised her. Elsewhere, a precognitive Inhuman, Ulysses, predicted that Logan would kill Gabby, and warned Carol Danvers, who contacted Maria Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D. with the information. and Gabby.]] Back with Logan, Gabby, and Laura, Logan had woken again, confused about where he was, and why he heard whale noises. Gabby told him it was to help soothe him, and as Laura untied him he told her that he smelt somebody coming up their fire escape. He popped his claws on instinct, prepared to fight, but Laura talked him down. Two burglars, one armed with a handgun, entered the apartment through the window. Gabby's pet wolverine, Jonathan was shot in the ensuing encounter, and she, along with Laura and Logan, easily subdued the two robbers. Logan and Gabby then patched up Jonathan, and Logan asked if she had harmful intent towards Laura. After Gabby told him she didn't, he said that he was proud of her and went to get a soda. After revealing to Laura that he didn't raise her in this apartment, but he did still raise her, he told her that she was one of the only things that he didn't regret. He then tried to talk to her about what happened between her and Gabby in his future, but Laura refused to listen. Maria Hill then called her, and told her that Logan was going to kill Gabby, while a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents including Captain America came to arrest him. | Powers = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616, although his healing factor is working at a reduced rate due to his advanced age. As the Hooded Man, his healing factor worked as swiftly as when he was in his prime. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616. | Equipment = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Old Man Logan, along with another version of Wolverine, served as the inspiration for the main protagonist of the film [[Logan (film)|''Logan]]. * The original Old Man Logan storyline was inspired by Clint Eastwood's Unforgiven, and the Mad Max franchise. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = Old Man Logan Reading Order Guide at How to Love Comics }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Logan Family Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Regeneration Category:Weapons Expert Category:Multilingual Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Time Travelers Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers)